Order 66 disobyed
by order66
Summary: What COuld have happened if darth vader didn't kill all the jedi
1. The First betrayal

Anakin and the 501st trode bravely towards the jedi temple about to complete order 66 when anakin turned to his loyal troops and belched and order"Make defensive positions facing the stairs"

"General the mission is to destroy the jedi" A Confused clone asked him.

"Well the mission has changed and we are to fight with the jedi,oh get a message for all jedi to leave their clone divisions under the clone commander and leave them for the outer rim. The tell them why palpatine is in the mind of the clones with the inhibitor chips and wants us all dead" Anakin surprised himself it sounded like he was the leader the jedi had be waiting for.

Just then a shock trooper walked up to the defences from the asked why he came he said that he came because he was to tell the emperor of the success. Has was stunned and held captive.

"Contact all jedi in the temple and tell them not to trust any clones but the 501st. Then CUt all transmissions from the chancellor to our men."

The troopers happily obliged. They realized they were getting taken control of by the emperor and wanted to stop it so they asked anakin if 2-3 three clones can get the chips taken out at a time. Anakin's response was one the troopers waited for anxiously. He put his hand on the 2 nearest clones and said 2 things "to all troopers tha are here prep for the chips extraction and one last thing I have consulted with your canders after the battle to come who ever survives are now arc troopers."

They all stood there in aw as one of them looked towards the stairs they say the 7th legion was marking up the stairs blasters ready,

HE said contacts and the shooting began.

Quickly more and more jedi fight with the 501st. At one point there were as many as 75 jedu on the 7th stood no chances the lose numbers were so great they only had medics after the battle because they were spared to care for the wounded.

The Jedi were confused about one thing still. Why was the 501st helping them and the 7th attacking them. They sent Master Plo Koon Who just got back after seeing his message.

"Anakin we are all wondering why the seventh attacked us but the 501st is helping us."

Anakin looked deeply saddened about why this was."WE were sent to kill you al first but saw better then that so I stop and set up the o defences we should talk about how we are going to defend the whole temple from the clones."

The Cocal members still here took a meeting to figure out what to do. While they put anakin in charge of doing all of the defensive preparations for the upcoming battles. By now all clones had there inhibitor chips out even the shock troopers that stay in the temple.

The next morning was very bright they could see but the men coming up the steps couldn't so they started firing too soon and let us now they were there. BUt Then he saw something he could and would never forget Sith lord Sidios And a jedi standing side by side ready to attack the Temple.

Anikan COuld Not Belive what he was Seeing." WHy are you doing this"

"Because who sided with the wrong side AND I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN."The Dark sider belched out pissed of at Anikan.

"Obi Wan why are you doing this to us"


	2. 2 sith enter 0 leave

"Anakin I did it because I saw what happens to you after this battle, I couldn't lose Both You AND Satin,"Obi-wan Said almost crying at the Mention of his true and only love.

"Obi-wan Nothing will happen to me as long as I have the 501st and the like 9000 Jedi in this temple fight with me. The only way I die Is if the temple Is bombed and I don't get underground In time." Obi-wan looked pissed. And as he stormed back to Darth Sidious he orders the Unknown clown legion behind him to charge.

The battle raged for a while with the sight of Obi-wan vs Darth Sidious. Then They both came back with their red lightsabers engaged. So Anakin took out his lightsaber and strode towards them. All of a sudden this flash of white lightsabers showed up in front of him.

"Hey snips good time to drop in. "Anakin said excitedly.

"Hey, Skyguy can I be your padawan again once you take over the order,"Ashoka said slashing another clone.

"Um ya but it's not my choice it's the council," Anakin said confused. He then realized he helped kill most of the Jedi council and some probably won't make it back here. "We Need to k-kill Obi-wan and sidios. You ready"Anakin said unsteadily

"I will take Obi-wan You take Sidious skyguy"

They charged at Obi-wan and the dark lord Ahsoka and Obi-wan met first being the two fastest. They began fighting Obi-wan didn't remember Ashoka due to the darks corruption But Ahsoka knew him and took advantage. He was being his aggressive self. He kept attacking as he thought he would easily overpower this tiny little girl. He Could have been more wrong Ashoke sidestepped once and he missed. She brought one saber up and sliced his leg. ANd backed off to see his next move. He slowly got up and foolheartedly charged her slower but still fast she sidestepped and brought her right saber down on his arms. He jumped at her to try to get her to leave but she cut his legs off.

Anakin and Palpatine were fighting slow. They were both being defensive. They were trying to see the other one make a mistake. Then Anakin fake fell and Sidious charged he then got a lightsaber to the stomach his left saber rolled out of his had by the right came done on Anakin's last real hand Anakin was pissed so he forced choked the sith. He Saw Ashoka come back no scratches or anything dragging Obi-wan's lifeless body towards them

He turned Sidious to see the new was shocked Obi-wan was the second most powerful Jedi that isn't Skywalker and he gave up struggling. Which meant that he died quickly. The clones immediately stopped firing when they saw the emperor dead.


	3. anakins secret love life

2 months Later.

"Ashoka, Can I ask you something you might not want to go do ."Anakin asked politely.

"YA shoot skyguy."Ahsoka piped back interested about what it is.

"Will You come with me to zygerria to get someone."Ashoka almost slapped him

"Why the hell will i go there without being on a mission for the why do you need to go there anyway. " Ashoka barked angrily.

"I need to get someone, PLEASE " He said eagerly

"Fine who is it then. " Ahsoka asked

" It may or may not be the queen. "Anakin said while rubbing the side of his face worriedly.

"Why the force are you going to get the queen."Ahsoka asked more angry than normal.

"Well after the incident with the mission for your people we kind of have a thing and she called me to come get her before she is killed by count dooku and his droids."Anakin smiled nervously Ashoka thought it over for a minute And said finally "well what else do we have to do you have no missions for anyone."

They left and brought 3 clone commanders Rex,Cody And Wolf.

"So commander why are we going to Zygerria anyway. "Wolf Asked.

"A friend of mine is in need of help and this is a low key mission so we need to take off all our armour."

Rex As he started to take off his armour asked" So how do we know she won't put us into the mines as they did the last time."

Anakin turned to rex and put a hand on his shoulder and said "SHe and i have gotten closer since then." Rex gave the i understand look but the other two clones had no idea what was going on.

They touch down on the plant and see why they needed their help. There were droids marching towards the palace with dooku coming up the rear. So they went up the buildings and made it to the castle first they enter and the guards see skywalker and him see the queen while the other four people in the party are to be set up as defense around the palace against the droids. The clones as snipers and ashoka on the front line to cut down the droids,

Anakin gets to the queen and he turns her around. "ANAKIN" She said as she turned around and hugged him. She then plants a kiss on his lips then backs up. "Thank god you came. Did you come alone cause I feel the presence of 2 other force wielders and one isn't dooku.

" I brought my padawan and 3 clones can you tell me who the second force wielder is."Anakin said trying to figure out who it was that followed him that is the second force wielder.

"Anakin before we go I have to thank you for keeping my force powers secret from the sith and the jedi." The queen said

"No Problem my ladie."

Then They could here a lightsaber outside with clone and zygerrian blasters.

The door shot open and inn came Rex ,Cody Wolf Ashoka 10 Zygerrian soldiers and a hood figure with a 2 blasters and 2 metal arms and 2 metal legs. He takes off his hood and it is a metal face and body full armour. He looked like a old jedi with the armour but grievous with the legs/arms.

He had a familiar force signature. "OBI-WAN"anikan said firmaly and rasing his lightsaber into his throat. "WHY ARE YOU HERE THE SITH ARE GONE ONCE I KILL DOOKU,"Anakin said super pissed off about what was happening.

"Because I realized what I did was wrong and have been trying to right it for the last two months. Ask your queen and you will know I have been helping her get rid of the slave traders here."Ashoka was astounded by what Obi-wan said and her jaw dropped.

"But why do you think I'm about to trust you around her(points at Ashoka) when she cut off all your limbs "anikan braked as he gave a smirk that said he was proud of himself.

"Well, When you put it that way you can" Obiwan said saddend said sadendd.

I threw a love life intrest that could change in a second how do think im doing only a high school freshman so need the help


	4. Ashokas Doesnt want to go dark

Obi-wan was back on the light side again ahsoka thought to herself as she saw his hand move slightly. She saw the hilt of a lightsaber comedown his arm. As he ignited and swung and Skywalker the padawan was there to block the strike. His Eyes went back to the sith yelow that had been changed for a while.

Ahsoka and Obi Wan started swinging at each other furiously. Obi-Wan mad about the fact that he was interrupted by a mere girl of a Jedi. Ashoka was mad at everyone even her for believing what this madman was doing. Then out of nowhere she got mad and force pushed him. Everything was good until she realized what had actually happened.

She had just used force lightning. She was horrified. The sith were able to learn that through years of practice and she tapped on the part of the force without even knowing she could do it. She was going to be a sith.

Anakin strode over to the serpent of a friend they used to call Obi-wan. "I have a question for you Obi-wan, What is the name you're going by with sidious?"Anakin asked.

"The First Inquisitor." Obi-wan barked.

"Looks also like you'll die by the hand of Anakin Skywalker and not Vader. And Also tell your master when You get to see him in the afterlife I sent you to him so you two can be together again." Anakin says all this as he brings his lightsaber down on the neck of The Inquisitor.

Ashoka was stunned from what just happened. She never saw her master kill any defenses being. Now he just killed his old master. I made her think about something besides she was a sith now. This is because she used force lightning.

"Hey snips Its ok your no sith, We just passed a law that allow the jedi to learn to use the lightning without use of anger and rage.

Ahsoka stood there stunned for A moment. People were actually gonna get taught force lightning She then realized she used anger so she was still A sith. She new what she had to do. She couldn't go back to the way she was on mortis.

She went to the refresher. She took one of her lightsabers off her hip. She looked at it for a good two minutes. I have to do this she said to herself. She closed her eyes put the hilt pointing at her chest and ignited it she was feeling sad for her master.

He felt her thoughts and instantly tried get there to talk her out of it and she was fine. He came storming into the refresher. ANd saw his padawan on the floor with a hole in her chest. He was too late.

She then Turned into a force ghost and put a hand on his shoulder. He had to take a double take for the sake to understand it. He Was confused"Why'd you do it I need you as a padawan. Why did you do please tell me."He was balling his eyes out

"Sorry master I was not going to become corrupted by the dark side. Like I was on Morrtis ."Ashoka would have been crying if she was alive but ghost doesn't cry.

Anakin Couldn't believe what he was hearing she killed herself over something he saved her from. Along with the light daughter. HE started to try to kick her out of memory than he broke down and couldn't.

She ssaid she would leave if he wanted to but if she left his brain. He wouldn't be able to see her again. So he let her stay.

Anakin heard the typical droids marching sound outside the refresher door and looked out there were All b1 except 2 Destroyers. Then he saw dooku was here and ready to be picked off. So anakin hid his force signature and snuck up behind dooku just as he was getting the hilt up to his back a droid turned around to talk to him and say him. He ignited the lightsaber and Instantly killed Dooku. For some reason the droids stopped firing.

"He Clankers what's going on why'd you stop firing."He asked ready to tear up some metal.

"We serve who ever killed are last general. Its are programming. We now serve you. As one the whole thing of droids said ROdger rodger at the same time.

Anakin walked back to where everyone And yelled through the door "Don't shoot the droids there on are side and setting up a barricade out here come see." Everyone confused on how this happened came out of the doors to check what was happening .

When they saw Dooku on the ground they all knew why. "You fought Dooku and one"Ashoka asked him as the ghost. _I snuck up on him he said to himself through the bond that somehow still existed between the two of them. Oh i see and you killed him like I diddn't kill myself Just then Ashoka came out of the refresher with no hole in her chest._


End file.
